Agomelatine, or N-[2-(7-methoxy-1-naphthyl)pethyl]-acetamide, has the structure of formula II. It is marketed under the trade name of Valdoxan by the French company Servier as a melatonin agonist and antagonist of 5HT2C receptor. It is the first melatonin type anti-depressant, indicated for depression, improving sleep and sexual function.
In view of its pharmaceutical value, it is important to produce the compound or a complex thereof with better purity, solubility and reproducibility.